Glitchy van Fauxacrid
UNDER CONSTRUCTION/REVISION!!! Glitchy van Fauxacrid is a scrapped concept of Vanellope von Schweetz, and was designated to be the main character before changed at the last minute to Vanellope. However, she still remained coded in the game to be a character, but not as a racer. Because she is not listed as a legitimate racer, she is considered a pseudo-glitch and because of her status, she is granted some glitching ability like Vanellope. Like all of the racers, Glitchy does have a candy theme to her. She is more jawbreaker, hard and sour candy themed due to her nature as a kind of sour but then sweet person. Official Biography Glitchy van Fauxacrid: The Pseudo-Glitch "Everyone starts from somewhere; Vanellope started because of Glitchy herself. But Glitchy is like how Vanellope was; she wants to be a racer. She doesn't care about being royalty or the main character; she wants to be part of the racer roster and feel complete. Her pseudo-glitch status prevents her from entering, but that isn't going to stop her." Racer Stats *Speed: 94% *Popularity: 2% *Sarcasticness: 95% *Heart: 100% Appearance Glitchy is slightly taller than the current roster of racers, suggesting that she is slightly older than them but still around their age range. She has dark brown skin caked with freckles. Her hair is very short and does not even touch her shoulders. It is bright neon green and very curly; she also has sprinkles and candy skulls in her hair. Her eyes are a slightly dark magenta. She wears a dark magenta shirt with ripped sleeves and a black ribbon placed in the middle. She also wears a dark cerulean ruffled skirt. Underneath is a black double striped tank top. On her forearms are black double striped arm sleeves and even wears black double striped tights. Her shoes are also dark magenta with black soles. On the tip of her feet are skulls printed on them. History Glitchy was supposed to be the designated main character for Sugar Rush ''instead. However, near the last minute, the producers and others working on this project deemed Glitchy to be too gloomy and could potentially be scary to kids. But, they did not have enough time to get rid of her entire code, so they reclassified her as a regular Sugar Rush citizen instead of a racer. Unfortunately, her designer and some coders were furious about the decision since they had worked so hard to even get her into the game. However, even though she was recoded as a regular person, they still left the fact that she knew how to drive and accidentally kept that in her original coding. So when the game went live in 1997, Glitchy was ready and adamant to get into racing. This was before Turbo took over ''Sugar Rush, so the citizens were not as cruel to Glitchy wanting to be a racer compared to Vanellope. But despite that, they still made it hard for Glitchy to become one, though. Personality and Traits Relationships Raspistine Quotes *''"Pseudo-glitch? Now that's just icing on the cake."'' Trivia *Glitchy has had a lot of changes made to her over the course of the few years. **She started off back in 2013 or so as an ask blog on deviantArt, as a bad recolor of Vanellope von Schweetz. She has also been redesigned multiple times, a total of four redesigns to date. In 2017, her original last name, "Glitchnessly," was changed to "Fauxacrid." ***''faux'' is French for "false." ***''acrid'' is English and is defined as "strong, bitter and unpleasant." *Her birthday, November 11, makes her a Scorpio. *Despite not being flagged as a racer, she has a kart. It was a kart that she built, however, instead of being programmed with one. *Glitchy and Raspistine's relationship takes inspiration from the Eddsworld lesbian couple Kim and Katya. Gallery Old Design Glitchy 2018.png|Her current design as of 2018 Awards Category:Ami670 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Glitches Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Van Fauxacrid Family Category:LGBT